MBMS provides users in a radio cell with a multimedia broadcast and multicast service. The current Long Term Evolution (LTE) system supports providing an MBMS service on a frequency layer shared by the MBMS and a unicast service. A cell on the frequency layer is an MBMS/unicast hybrid cell. The frequency layer providing the MBMS service is called an MBMS frequency layer. On the MBMS frequency layer, the MBMS service may use a Multicast Broadcast Single Frequency Network (MBSFN) transmission mode.